Abu
Abu is Aladdin's pet monkey. He is often seen getting into constant trouble every now and then because of his bad habit of stealing things. He was first seen in Disney's "Aladdin." Journal ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aladdin's faithful furry sidekick. Abu's size and ability make him valuable in tight spots. He's got a weakness for jewels and treasure, and when he's around them he can't think of anything else. He was all monkey-business in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) Aladdin's faithful and rather furry sidekick. Abu doesn't talk a lot, but he always understands what Aladdin needs. Unfortunately, Abu can't resist treasure, even if it belongs to somebody else. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game, Abu is first seen trapped in a sand pit whith Aladdin. They manage to get out and help out Sora and co. Abu only appears on occasion, whenever Sora and Aladdin need him to help solve a puzzle in the Cave of Wonders. When Sora and Aladdin explore the chambers in the depths of the Cave of Wonders, they are occasionally blocked by a puzzle which involves a statue holding a large, red gem. When the command "Call" is activated from the command menu, Abu leaps from Aladdin's shoulder to the statue and taps the statue's gem a few times with his hands. The gem glows, Abu leaps back to Aladdin and the puzzle should be solved. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Abu appears once again in 358/2 Days, causing mischief in the town of Agrabah. He is confronted by Aladdin in the Marketplace, the monkey yelled at by his friend for comitting theft. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In this game, Abu is again getting into trouble when he steals a black lamp from the Peddler's shop. Aladdin forces him to give the lamp back, only to discover moments later that it was the lamp Jafar was trapped into. Abu follows Aladdin, Sora and co. to the Cave of Wonders, so they can obtain some treasure to purchase the lamp. Abu activates a trap when he grabs a floating gem, but quickly helps Sora to solve the puzzle. After the group defeats the Blizzard Lord and the Volcanic Lord, Abu tries to get away with a gem he swiped from the Cave, but Donald takes it from him and tries to keep it for himself. Personality Although a little mischievous at times, Abu is loyal and answers to Aladdin whenever he summons him. Appearance Abu wears a purple cap with a red tip and a red sweater. Abilities Abu has the ability to solve puzzles in the Cave of Wonders. Other than that, Abu doesn't do much in combat. Origin In the original film, Abu is Aladdin's pet monkey and sidekick friend who helps his master steal goods from the market as they are very poor and have no money at all. When Aladdin and Abu meet the Blue Genie of the Lamp, Aladdin expresses his first wish to become a prince. The Genie, in a bid to make Aladdin's first wish come true, changes Aladdin into a prince and Abu into several other "vehicles" (a camel, a horse and a car, among others) before finally transforming the monkey into a royal elephant. Trivia *Abu is absent in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, therefore he does not have an entry in Jiminy's Journal. See Also *Card:Abu fr:Abu Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters